warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Lord of Silence
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Me page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Right. Okay, nevermind. Got it... moving on... That sound Great, Just send me a list of your planned RPs and I'll work them into it. Although certain Rps will need an immediate follow up though. Especially after we get to..."To Dethrone a God" Anything before that one will be fine. The End Times: It pretty much is what it is. Its supposed to go up immediatly after Defenders of Elysium. I won't say a word about it... But Its BIG. Also... Never got back to me about Duram... The rules may say No necrons... but what if they were already in the system? Just give me a yes or no. See you on Tyranus! (Or Duram if yes) -D99 Alright. Alright then. See you there. -D99 Tick Tock! You don't have long before I just decide to drop your Librarian off the spire. - Alhendors Du'un of the Forgotten Legion (talk) 19:55, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Sorry To be honest I would've allowed that in ANY other situation but could I please just have this one? Could you please just say that everyone went back to being bound like they were? Just this once... - Alhendors Du'un of the Forgotten Legion (talk) 20:22, October 17, 2013 (UTC) RP Hey! Chaffeen here, sorry it took me so long to get ack to you. I regret to inform you that I don't want to start with a new RP, I don't want to stretch myself too thin. That's why I up and left Secrets of Castellan, along with another reason, that was not your fault. Thanks for the invite though! Nicholas Chaffee (Chaffeen) (talk) 16:24, August 22, 2014 (UTC) rp? hey an aussie to! awesome and you looking for any new rps? if so wanna check mine out?General patton 101 (talk) 23:09, August 31, 2014 (UTC)patton You've been invited! This is an automated message: Because of your previous involvment in the series, your being invited to take part in the next installment: The Realm of Chaos. http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:55690 Commissar Danny D99 (talk) 15:42, September 3, 2014 (UTC) When? Heey LOS, i know this maybe a stupid question but still i wish to ask you when are you going to write more about your characters, and your Necron dynasty on W40K Fanon wiki. I really want to read more about them, all that you wrote until now was so awsome and intreasting and i really wnat to see more. Really good writen and awsome story. Nice job man really nice job. Sanguinior (talk) 19:16, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Kizaur RP Kizaur RP Hey, I havent RPed here in a while because I didnt see any opportunities to use my forces or any RP's which I could really participate in, but now... Well, I have been looking around and still, all the RP's seem lyke my guys wouldnt fit in. I really want an opportunity to use my Kizaurun army because I spent alot of time designing it and never got a single opportunity to actually use them as my primary force in an RP (Although they did have significant involvement in that last one I did)! so, I guess im just asking if there's any RPs I could join or if maybe I should try to make my own again? Dyrcaend (talk) 19:43, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Long time no seen! LOS! There you are! Where have you been? Your character was sleeping for like 10 days! Come on! We need you at the RP. Matthias really wants to discover the secret of that device, right? I was thinking that you should talk with Cantac (Sanguinior) and through Cantac, request the assistance of Ardan (the Xenographer). This will help you to interact more with everyone. ZiXIS (talk) 06:05, April 1, 2015 (UTC) LOS, if you can read this message, then please, enter the wiki's chat. ZiXIS (talk) 09:25, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Invite Hello You are being contacted about my new RP in the Vulture saga (not official name) due to having participated in at least one campaign or in some other campaign I participated in. If you have received this before then you know how this goes... http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:65582 If not, then yes I do make a habit of inviting those who have previously played. Yours truly Commissar Danny D99 (talk) 05:31, July 15, 2015 (UTC) RP invitation Hi Lord of Silence, what's up? Imposter at the fanon wiki came up with a cool idead for an rp. It's set five years prior to the Horus Heresy at a random planet. You play as a space marine and fight through other xenos and rebellious humans. You are invited! This is the thread: http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:58483#30 Zixes (talk) 23:58, February 9, 2018 (UTC)